1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag-making packaging machine.
2. Background Information
A bag-making packaging machine has been used in recent years as an apparatus for packaging articles and producing bags in which a confectionery or other article being packaged is loaded into a bag while the bag is produced. An example of a bag that is produced by a bag-making packaging machine is a free-standing bag such as a gusset-type bag as shown in FIG. 1B. A free-standing bag is superior in ease of product exhibition and display effect, and is used for packaging many kinds of packaged articles.
In the case of producing a gusset-type bag, for example, with the bag-making packaging machine described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-335511, first a packaging material is formed into a tubular shape and then the tubular packaging material is sealed transversely and formed into a pillow-shaped bag. In this bag-making packaging machine, transport of the bag is stopped for a time and a transverse seal area (bottom transverse seal part) that is softened by residual heat immediately after sealing is pressed against an L-shaped folding-in member whereby the transverse seal part is folded and is affixed to the bottom part of the bag.